James and Lily: A Musical
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: PG for a bit of swearing and adult themes. As the title says, this story is about James and Lily in their 7th year. There is singing galore! Well...mostly. Enjoy and R + R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I also do not own any of the songs in this fiction unless specified. This goes for the whole fiction. Okay?

James and Lily: A Musical

Prologue

This story is about a time not so long ago. In a day when a powerful wizard-gone-wrong named Lord Voldemort was so powerful, many were afraid to utter his name. There were those who joined him and they were forced (and some not at all) to kill innocent folk; they were branded by He Who Must Not Be Named. He gave them the Dark Mark; a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. There were also those who defied and opposed him; some died, some were tortured to insanity, some broke down and joined him.

But for every villain, there must be a hero. Albus Dumbledore, a famous and powerful wizard, still remains alive and fighting. He has numerous allies and his school, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is one of the safest places there is.

This story is about two of Albus Dumbledore's allies. Two seventeen-year-old teenagers named Lily Evans and James Potter; they must combat the Dark Lord in their own ways to help insure a safer future. But in the darkest of times death is found, but in the end so is love…


	2. Hi Ho Hi Ho It's Off To Hogwarts We Go

James and Lily: A Musical

Chapter 1- Hi Ho Hi Ho It's Back To Hogwarts We Go

'Head Girl. Wow. James is Head Boy, eh? I guess it won't be so bad,' thought Lily Evans, resting her head on the window of the train compartment on the Hogwarts express. Red-haired Lily was now in her seventh year and was Head girl. 'This is going to be a good year. I can feel it.'

There came a soft knock at the compartment door, which was opened to reveal a girl with brown hair and eyes. Olivia Oak was Lily's Quidditch mad, best friend who was dating another Gryffindor named Oliver Wood (A/N- I'm making this Oliver, Oliver Wood Sr.). Following her were the infamous school pranksters. The Marauders: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and, to Lily, the worst of them all … James Potter.

Lily sighed at the sight of James. From her first year at Hogwarts, James seemed to enjoy pulling small pranks on her. Like charming paper balls to buffet her head or making her shoelaces glow every colour of the rainbow. Fortunately, as his hormones developed, he no longer went out of his way to annoy her. Most of the time.

"He is quite handsome though," Olivia would say.

"But the most annoying prat in the school," Lily would answer.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" asked Olivia, realizing Lily was staring off into space again.

"Oh nothing, Olivia," replied Lily, snapping out of her trance as the compartment door opened yet again.

This time it was a familiar boy in their grade, with silvery-blonde hair, cold grey eyes and a sneer imprinted on his face. Lucius Malfoy flanked by two large; bodyguard looking boys named Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why, if it isn't the Muggle-loving Scooby gang," Lucius drawled, followed by Crabbe and Goyle's chortling.

"Get lost, Lucius," Sirius growled, flicking a lock of black hair out of his eyes and massaging his knuckles. James also stood up, glaring at the Slytherin. His dark eyes, framed by glasses, narrowed.

"Sirius," Lily cautioned, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Lucius sneered. "You better watch it, Mudblood. You…"

Before Lucius could finish, he, Crabbe and Goyle were lying on the floor. Lily looked around to see Sirius, James and Olivia with their wands out. Sirius and James were fuming.

"We should really get them out of here," Remus suggested, having trouble masking a smile.

James and Sirius lowered their wands and started to grin.

"Be careful not to seriously injure them," Sirius warned, his black eyes glinting with delight.

For the next ten minutes, Remus, James and Sirius 'pushed' the three bodies into the corridor with their feet. Lily could tell they were enjoying every minute of it. When they were finished, James, Sirius, Remus and Olivia played a game of Exploding Snap, while Peter looked at his Transfiguration book. Lily contently fell into a trance.

After the Sorting and the feast, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and made the usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest, magic in the corridors and Quidditch trials. "And now," he continued, "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the heads of the students and twisted itself into snake-like words. "Pick your favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go."

The school bellowed:

__

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old or bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things with knowing,

Bring back things we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot"

The school was then sent off to bed. The Gryffindor first years were taken to the Gryffindor common room by the prefects, while the rest sauntered along behind.

'I guess Potter… James isn't so bad," Lily thought as she fell asleep.

'I hate Malfoy for calling people Mudblood. Poor Evans… Lily,' James thought as he fell asleep.


	3. Lucius Attacks

James and Lily: A Musical

Chapter 2- Lucius Attacks

The weather turned colder as September ran into October. Classes came and gone. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and other classes. The Gryffindor Quidditch team started practices three times a week. Homework began to increase and even Sirius and James were sometimes spotted pouring over a book, quill between their teeth and parchment resting under the book.

One October night, James came back from Quidditch practice freezing but extremely satisfied.

"The Quidditch Cup is gonna be ours this year," James cheered, plopping down on an armchair across from his three best friends.

Sirius grinned. Both James and Sirius were Quidditch mad. Sirius dug around in his pocket and pulled out a Filibuster's Wet Start Firework.

"Wanna set it off?" asked Sirius, handing James the firework.

"Sure," James replied.

James tapped the end of the firework with his wand, which erupted water. The firework fizzed flew off around the room. It showered multi-coloured sparks on the other students. The firework dipped and looped around the room, looking like James on his broom. Just as it neared the portrait, and its time limit, Lily stepped into the room, arms carrying a large stack of books.

"Lily! Watch out!" James called worriedly, but it was too late.

The firework neared the emerald-eyed witch. It swerved upwards and burst just above Lily's head. Lily was pushed back by the force of the blast, her books and wand went sailing into the air and then rained down in a shower of paper. Lily stood up and glared murderously.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING AND IMMATURE GIT I HAVE EVER MET!" Lily yelled across the common room before dashing back through the portrait hole.

James, still cringing from Lily's yelling, rubbed the back of his mop of untidy, black hair. He addressed everyone looking at him.

"Should I go after her?" James asked meekly.

"YES!" the whole room answered back.

James nodded and climbed through the portrait hole.

Lily ran down the corridors, fuming. She blindly ran down chilly corridor after chilly corridor, not caring about where she was running.

"Where are you off to, Mudblood?" came an all too familiar drawl from the shadows.

Lily whipped around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, looking evil as ever with grey eyes glinting in what seemed delight or… hunger? A shiver ran down Lily's spine as Lucius took another step toward her.

"None of your business, Malfoy" Lily retorted, fear starting to replace her anger. Lily felt around for her wand but realized that she must have left it with her books.

"Tut, tut, tut. You mustn't be rude," Lucius continued, taking another step towards her.

Lily took a couple of steps back and found herself against the stone wall of the dungeons. She began to panic; her eyes darting from side to side, looking for a way out. Lucius took another step towards her.

"I warned you, Mudblood, to watch your back," Lucius sneered, taking another step forward.

"Get out of my face, Malfoy," Lily spat, pushing the Slytherin away from her.

Lily tried to quickly walk away from Lucius but he nimbly caught up to her and pushed her against the wall, ripping the neckline of her robe. Lily's head rebounded off the wall and was badly throbbing. Lucius stepped up to her; his body only inches apart.

"I think I'll have to teach you a lesson," Lucius growled.

As quick as lightning, Lucius managed to grab her wrists and pin them against the wall. Lily tried to struggle but Lucius just pushed his body against hers. Tears began to form in Lily's eyes as Lucius began to whisper.

"If you weren't a Mudblood and a Gryffindor, you would of made a great Death-Eater," Lucius whispered.

He planted a series of disgusting kisses down her neck and shoulders, since her robe was ripped. He continued to whisper.

"Smart, beautiful, fiery, loyal, courageous and mentally strong. It is no use struggling, Lily. I will have you," Lucius cackled loudly.

Lucius was much stronger than she was. He crossed her wrists and held them with his left hand. His now free right hand trailed down her face, neck, shoulders and then her waist, while Lily whimpered in discomfort. Lucius osculated her neck and shoulder in frustration as his hand creeped through her robe and under her sweater. When Lucius whipped his hand up to the side of her chest, Lily gasped and screamed.

"James!" she automatically wailed as Lucius cackled.

James pounded through the corridors.

'How am I going to find her?' James pondered, worriedly.

Suddenly, he heard her.

"James!"

It seemed to echo down the corridors followed by a peal of laughter.

"Oh no. Lily's in trouble!" James cried.

James followed the cry for help while whipping out the forgotten Marauders Map from his pocket. He could see the dot labeled James Potter running down the corridor. He looked for the dot named Lily. His heart stopped for a split second as he recognized the other dot in the corridor. James ran faster than he ever ran in his whole life

Still kissing her, Lucius began the long process of peeling each layer of clothing off. Her robe lay torn and desolate at her feet. He was using a Severing spell to slice her sweater as he continued to kiss her protesting lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. As her sweater fell away, Lucius was too preoccupied to hear the sound of running feet down the corridor.

'It could only be…' Lily thought.

James hurriedly emerged from the darkness before Lily could finish that thought. He approached wand in hand and a look of absolute fury on his face.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" James bellowed, blue sparks erupting prom his wand.

Lucius was fast enough to spin and scowl before he was levitated into the roof and knocked out.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" James then said watching as Lucius' body rigidly levitated. He flicked his wand and the body went flying down the corridor and out of sight.

While this was taking place, Lily had drooped down the wall and was now weeping so hard that her body was racking with each sob. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands over her face. James' anger instantly melted into sympathy and sadness. He dropped down to Lily's left and put his arms around her, embracing her tightly. At first Lily tensed, but in his strong arms, Lily felt safe enough to uncurl and cry against James. James pulled her into his lap and began to stroke her hair until his hand came away wet. Blood was slowly seeping from a cut behind her head.

'She must of hit her head when that bloody bastard shoved her against the wall,' James thought to himself, his mood darkening with the mention of Lucius.

Later on, James didn't know how long he sat there. When Lily finally fell asleep, James could see the moon high in the sky. 

'Around midnight,' James guessed. 

Careful not to wake the beauty… girl in his lap, James stood up with Lily in his arms. He slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing. It was dark and cold and Lily was shivering in her sleep, but James continued. The door to the Hospital Wing was locked and James had trouble knocking without waking Lily. James finally accomplished it by knocking with the back of his head. James knocked until her could sense that Madam Pomfrey, the school's young Medi-Witch, had opened the door. James turned and saw Madam Pomfrey gasp.

"What happened?" she whispered, alarmed.

"No time to explain. She got a cut on her head and I don't know how long it's been bleeding."

"Lay her on the bed quickly," she whispered back as she bustled around, gathering an assortment of tools.

James placed her on the bed and sat down in a chair alongside the bed. Madam Pomfrey came bustling back, shooing him out momentarily to change her into a pair of white pajamas. While she checked Lily out, James stayed close holding and caressing her right hand.

When she had finished, Madam Pomfrey said: "She hasn't lost too much blood. By the look of things, she has been crying and that will probably take its toll on her." She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry but it is not my story to tell, Madam Pomfrey," James replied, shrugging.

Madam Pomfrey nodded but said: "You may stay with her but you must talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

James nodded and turned back to Lily. Madam Pomfrey went back into her room and went to sleep. James, unable to sleep, smoothed out Lily's fiery red hair. She looked like an angel. Unconsciously, James began to sing softly to himself.

__

Like the day looks forward to the rising sun

Like the sun that everyday kisses the tide

Like the bridge that leads you to the other side

I'm everyday thankful that you're the one.

If you chased me baby, I'd be still as stone

Cause babe you bring my smile on like no other

There ain't no deeper feeling I get nowhere than

When I'm as close to you as the skin on your hands (A/N- I didn't want to have the proper line)

James closed his eyes and sang into his wand.

__

You're some kind of beautiful in my life

You're some kind of beautiful in my life

You're some kind of beautiful in my life

You're some kind of beautiful in my life

I don't need to hide my willingness

To revel at the beauty that you possess

Like every grain of sand that rolls with the sea

Just like heaven you and I will forever be

You're some kind of beautiful in my life, yeah

You're some kind of beautiful in my life

You're some kind of beautiful in my life…

James, suddenly tired, yawned quietly and fell asleep.

What James didn't see was Lily's eyes open as he slept. Her eyes filled with gratitude and emotion.

"Why James," she whispered, "I never knew you cared."

Song (s) –

Some Kind Of Beautiful by Costa Nikka


End file.
